Shassie's Shuffle
by Kid'sDarkWolf
Summary: I've wanted to do one of these for Shawn and Lassie for forever so, even though most of the songs were kinda depressing, here you go!


Warning: Major Yaoi!

_Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, fandom, or pairing you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_**1-Breathe by Taylor Swift**_

Shawn held his breath as he heard the car pull out of his drive-way and then lowered his head in shocked pain, blinking rappidly to force the tears away. Did Carlton really mean that? Did he _really_ think they should break-up? Because Shawn had flirted with _one_ girl during a case? There had to be some _other_ reason... he'd flirted with thousands of girls, at least half of them in the same room as his secret lover so... why _now_?

Carlton pulled to a stop outside his favorite coffee shop and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. Dammit! The look on Shawn's face almost made him want to take it back and ignore the warning note from who knows where.

He flicked on the dome light and looked at the note once more with a glare: _Stay away from the psychic or I'll kill you both_.

Why? Why couldn't he figure out who sent it? Why...

He looked at the clock. 3:00 am...

Why was it suddenly so hard to _breathe..._?

_**2-Voices by Saosin**_

Carlton sighed heavily into his fists as he sat against the wall, wishing that Shawn hadn't said anything. Nothing about work. That was how it went - when alone, they never spoke of cases.

But then, Shawn must have had a sudden flash of guilt... because in the middle of a movie, he had paused it and said, in a tone of voice he'd never heard before: _"Lassie... I... need to tell you something."_

_"What's wrong, Shawn?" he said, wrapping his arm around him._

_"I'm not psychic."_

After that, Shawn had gone on to tell him everything and Carlton had lost his temper. He knew he'd have to apologize soon, or this could ruin their relationship forever. And it was worse that Shawn thought he'd _tell_ Cheif Vick. Yeah, like he'd ever do that.

_**3-It's Not Over by Chris Daughtry**_

Carlton walked over to Shawn and, silently, wrapped his arms around the angry man. "Lassiter!" he shouted, shoving and trying to get away, "Let go! Get away from me! I don't wanna see you!"

He had never seen Shawn so angry before but he swore he'd never be the reason for it ever again. "I'm sorry Shawn..." Carlton whispered, tightening his hold on the surprisingly strong younger man. "I'll fix this... I promise."

The consultant fell limp against him, suddenly crying, "H-how can you possibly fix this?"

"I will." he swore, "Because we're not over. Especailly not like this."

_**4-Angel to You, Devil to Me by Click Five**_

The first time Carlton could remember seeing Shawn, he had known something was changing. He could see that tauntingly beautiful smile and those cunning green/blue eyes that watched his every move in the interrogation room as he and his old partner talked to him.

He had been shocked at how charming the man was to everyone, except him.

But for some reason, no one really noticed how one moment Shawn was all nice and charming to them, but suddenly all mockery and disrespect to him. Carlton just didn't understand it, even after their relationship started.

But hey, at least he didn't have an _actual_ ditz as his lover, right? At least he wasn't desperate.

_**5-I'd Come For You by Nickelback**_

Carlton ran into the warehouse with his gun raised, "SBP-..." he went pale as he caught sight of Shawn on the ground, bloodied and unconscious. "Shawn!" he called, looked around for the perpetrators, and rushed over when he spotted none.

He was at the younger man's side before anyone could say a word, checking for a pulse. It was worse up close and the psychic had been shot _three times_, and one of them could be extremely fatal if it hit the femoral artery... "Shawn..." he breathed in horror.

They'd spent the past two days searching for the man and now... "Dammit..."

He did _not_ want their arguement last week to be their last conversation.

"L...Lassie..."

He looked down, and forced a smile, "I told you... that I'd always be there to save you." he said, putting pressure on the bullet wound in the younger's leg, ignoring his hissed swear as he fell back into unconsciousness. "Someone help me here!" he shouted, but McNabb and Ohara were already there.

_**6-Battlefield by Jordan Sparks**_

"You're just afraid!" Shawn called after his lover.

"What could I _possibly_ be afraid of?" Carlton demanded edgily, turning around, "I just think that we should stop all of... this!" he gestured to their clothes on the psychic's bedroom floor, and then both of them.

"You're afraid that 'this' could be something more!" he said in irritation, "You're afraid that you'll start to feel the same way for me as I feel about you!" Shawn flushed brightly, "Seriuosly, it doesn't take being psychic to know that you're only doing this because last night I accidentally said that I love you! You're afraid because you _already_ feel the same way!"

"This isn't some sort of battle, Spencer! I just..." Carlton stopped.

"You're just scared." Shawn said again, in a quiet whisper this time.

_**7-What About Now by Chris Daughtry**_

Shawn forced back tears as he drove his bike down the highway and out to the edge of Santa Barbra. Why was Lassie suddenly so curious about future reference? Why was he so worried about what was to come? Why did he have to know how good Shawn was at defending himself...

Why was Carlton so adament to know about his ability to commit all of a sudden, when he hadn't done _anything_ besides flirt with a few girls...?

Why couldn't he focus on the present? On _now_?

Why... did Carlton want to talk about their future and start fights? Couldn't they _ever_ just live in the moment anymore?

And so what if they were having a few issues in their lives and fighting a bit more? Wasn't that how _every_ couple was?

Seriously.

_**8-You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**_

When Shawn had been with Abigail, Carlton had watched him. For any sign of possible break-up in the making, or the light depression when Shawn and Abigail had a misunderstanding - something that had been happening more and more since the later had decided she'd be abroad for a few months soon.

Everytime someone asked, Shawn always said he was fine, but Carlton knew that he _wasn't_. He was feeling trapped, maybe even a bit... tired?

In spite of himself and how he made everyone think he hated Shawn, he couldn't help thinking of all the times Shawn had broken into his home, simply to watch tv together before leaving without much talk, only a company both of them needed. Of all the times Shawn had climbed into his lap.

Of all the times he'd felt that Shawn should be with _him_, not Abigail...

_**9-Smile by Avril Lavigne**_

There were many things about Shawn that nobody but Gus knew. They didn't know how his head tilted a lot when he made a discovey, or that his memory liked to haunt him, or even that Carlton's smile could make his own so much _brighter_... especially when directed at him.

He liked to hang off Carlton's arm, and mess with his hair, and he liked just being next to the man on his couch with the tv turned to cops, arguing about the case and competeing to try figuring out the case before the other.

So far the score was 10 - 11.

But hey, if it made Shawn and Carlton _both_ smile a bit wider and more real than Shawn's sometimes fake ones, Gus figured he didn't _care_ that his friend and their co-worker were trying to hide their relationship from him, as long as they didn't break-up and break each others hearts.

_**10-Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne**_

Shawn closed the door to his apartment and slid down it, pulling his knees to his chest and trying to block out the images that had been assulting him since he'd seen the crime scene earlier today.

Tears slid down his face and a moment later hear-wrenching sobs followed. He started a bit when the door opened a bit and banged into his back. Someone was coming into his house. "Go away!" he shouted past his tears, pushing against the door but a much stronger arm pushed it forward, sending him sliding across the floor and stopping on the carpet, shocked.

"I said _leave_ Lassie!" he said, seeing the man standing there.

"You're crying..." Carlton said in shock, "I just came to bring your phone... you left it in my car... but... damn..." he went forward and wrapped his arms around the shaking man. "It's okay, Shawn..."

If only it were that simple to say and have it be true...


End file.
